


The Omega Inside

by Takara_Phoenix



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alpha!Nico, Alpha!Percy, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal, Bottom!Percy, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Hole Training, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure!Percy, Knotting, M/M, Nicercy - Freeform, Sex Toys, Size Kink, Slash, Top!Nico
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 14:19:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14046117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: Percy Jackson is not just an alpha, he is the alpha. The savior of Olympus, the leader of the seven to fight the Giants.Nico is from the forties, where alpha-alpha couples had been a huge no-go. So as an alpha, he knows he has no chance with Percy.Percy all the while is ashamed for being an alpha who wants to submit, something alphas shouldn't want to.





	The Omega Inside

PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO || Nicercy || The Omega Inside || Nicercy || PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO

Title: The Omega Inside – Accidental Truth

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: m/m, alpha/beta/omega dynamics, explicit intercourse, anal, knotting, hole training, sex toys, size kink, hurt/comfort, fluff, polyamory (m/m/f), f/f

Main Pairing: Nico/Percy

Side Pairings: Frank/Hazel/Leo, Jason/Piper, Reyna/Annabeth

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Nico di Angelo, Hazel Levesque, Frank Zhang, Leo Valdez, Jason Grace, Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Annabeth Chase, Piper McLean

Summary: Percy Jackson is not just an alpha, he is _the_ alpha. The savior of Olympus, the leader of the seven to fight the Giants. Nico is from the forties, where alpha-alpha couples had been a huge no-go. So as an alpha, he knows he has no chance with Percy. Percy all the while is ashamed for being an alpha who wants to submit, something alphas shouldn't want to.

**The Omega Inside**

_Accidental Truth_

Percy Jackson was the poster-boy of an alpha and everybody knew it.

He was a child of one of the Big Three – they were powerful, born heroes and leaders, of course did they mostly present as alphas. He was the leader of Camp Half-Blood, the Savior of Olympus, leader of the quest of the Seven. So handsome and well-built and charming. The kind of alpha any omega would want to take home and introduce to their parents.

Nico di Angelo was an alpha too. Son of Hades, the brooding and intimidating kind of alpha that omegas fawned over but parents would disapprove of. And therein laid the problems. All of them.

Nico was an alpha – and an alpha wanting another alpha was just _scandalous_. Back in his time and age, it had been illegal. Frowned upon. Mating was for the purpose of producing off-springs. Two alphas could not reproduce together. Nico had seen it on documentations – after settling into the modern days, he had wanted to catch up with what had happened with the war that had taken his home when Hades had brought Maria, Bianca and him to safety to New York. Those who were _wrong_ , gay, they had been deported to concentration camps.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, Nico knew that times had changed. That same dynamic couples weren't illegal anymore in _most_ parts of the world, that some parts even allowed them to legally get mated. There were still too many parts that saw them as acting against nature, alpha/alpha and omega/omega couples, and that punished them. It was hard to shake the prejudices he had been raised on. He had been so afraid of being hated, of doing something _immoral_.

It had been Eros' test, during the quest. Making Nico admit that he wasn't like _other_ alphas, normal alphas who desired omegas or betas. No, he was in love with another alpha. With Percy Jackson.

And Percy Jackson happened to be the most sought-after alpha in both camps. There was no beta or omega who didn't fawn over him. Everyone unmated tried to flirt Percy up. Only that Percy was kind of oblivious to it all and just kindly smiled and didn't take anyone up on their offers.

Thankfully enough for Nico, because he wasn't quite sure if he could handle Percy being in a serious relationship. He had been with Annabeth for a while, but by now the blonde omega was with Reyna and had found her perfect alpha in the Roman. Since then, Percy had been single.

And since then, Nico had also worked very hard on accepting his desires. Reyna and Jason had helped him greatly accepting his feelings, accepting _himself_. Both were alphas too – Jason dating Piper, who was a beta, and Reyna now being very happy with her omega Annabeth. Both embraced and reassured him, told him over and over again that he was _okay_. That he was good. That he wasn't wrong. Hazel too kept telling him that he was good the way he was – betas, sneaky and good at calming alphas down. It was downright impossible for Nico to disagree with his beta sister.

"This was a great idea, Nico", grinned Jason, one arm wrapped around Nico's shoulders.

The nine had decided to take a little vacation together, to celebrate the two years anniversary of the end of the Giant War. Just get away from everything, only them. Nico was going to regret the idea – which had actually been Hazel's idea and his sister had pushed and pushed until he agreed.

"I have to say, I really like this place", agreed Reyna, looking around.

"I got us the ke—eys!", declared Leo as he and Frank returned from the reception.

Nico smiled faintly. He had come to terms that those two were his sister's boyfriends. That they had plans to become more – after saving the world together, after nearly losing Leo for good, Frank and Hazel knew they could not risk losing their omega again. The perfect triad. Alpha, beta and omega.

"And here are your keys", grunted Frank, handing out keys.

One he gave to Reyna, one to Jason and one to Percy. One he kept to himself. Hazel and Leo stood next to Frank. Annabeth leaned up to kiss Reyna's cheek and Piper already took her and Jason's luggage. He had been aware that he was going on a vacation with three happy couples, but...

"Did you seriously not book a room for me?", grunted Nico slowly.

"Uhm. We did?", offered Leo confused, motioning at Percy.

Percy blinked confused and looked down at the key in his hand as realization set in slowly. "Wait. Do... Do you... You booked a _shared room_ for Nico and me...?"

"Su—ure", shrugged Piper. "I mean. It was cheaper than two single rooms. And we figured you'd be okay with it? I mean, all of you were fine sharing territory on the Argo II. Right?"

"Y—Yeah. Sure. Uh. Right. It's totally fine", nodded Percy.

He didn't look like it was fine. Nico frowned confused but also displeased. Because it really wasn't too fine. He couldn't share a room with the love of his life. He was going to embarrass himself _somehow_ , that much was for sure. Turning slowly, he glared at Reyna, Hazel and Jason – all three who knew his secret. There was no way this wasn't planned by them and the shameless looks on their faces were dead giveaways. Sighing, he mentally prepared himself for the coming two weeks of sharing a room with Percy Jackson. It would be fine. He had spent the past two years settling with his feelings and with his sexuality. He could handle two weeks of sharing a room with Percy.

"Seriously?", groaned Percy after unlocking the bedroom. " _Seriously_?"

Frowning, Nico went to peek past Percy to see what had the son of Poseidon so he could see what had the Sea Prince so upset. A single bed. The room was pretty, but there was only one double bed. Before Nico could comment, Percy had already turned around to go to the reception. And okay, Nico might feel relatively good about sharing a room with Percy, but the thought of sleeping _in the same bed_ as the love of his life was mildly mortifying. There was no way he wouldn't spill his secret then, really. Sighing, Nico carried his and Percy's luggage into the room and sat down on the bed. After a while, he just collapsed backward and spread his arms wide. His fingertips touched the edges of the bed, meaning there was not _overly_ much space. They might end up... cuddled up together, due to the limited space. His cheeks heated up at the image.

"Damn it", grunted Percy as he returned and closed the door loudly.

"Hello, Percy", drawled Nico, turning his head. "So, what's the verdict?"

"They're completely booked. No other room available", muttered Percy and threw himself onto the bed right next to Nico. "She apologized a lot, saying she assumed since the other rooms were for couples, we'd be a couple too. So. Hello, roomie. And... bed-mate..."

Nico grunted. He could totally do this. He could totally share a bed with Percy Jackson. Totally.

/break\

"I really love this vacation", declared Piper.

She was walking on Percy's right, Annabeth walking on his left. Nico, Jason and Reyna had gone on some kind of competitive hiking trip or whatever. Frank, Hazel and Leo were out on a date strolling the city, so Percy had gone to the beach with Annabeth and Piper.

Someone whistled in passing. "Lucky dog!"

Percy sighed. Just because he was an alpha, Annabeth an omega and Piper a beta, so of course did he have to be the lucky dog with the pretty beta and the pretty omega hanging off his arms. Stupid social norms. Percy didn't _want_ to be a 'lucky dog'. He'd... prefer to be the one hanging off an alpha's arm like this. The one alphas would whistle after. But alphas only saw him as competition. Someone they could puff their chests out with and arm-wrestle and stuff. Like Clarisse had done when Percy had first arrived at camp; showing the little alpha his place in the pack.

Percy didn't want that. Well, not entirely true. He would _love_ for an alpha to 'show him his place', but in a _vastly different scenario_. Percy had never liked being an alpha. He hated the aggression and the fighting. He was tired of being a leader, had been for years. Tired of people looking at him for a solution and for leadership. He preferred following. Which was why he had _tried_ dating with Annabeth. An omega who was bossy in nature and so clever that she liked to be the one coming up with the plans and thus taking the lead. In the end, it didn't work out with them.

Percy's desires were just... wildly different. Him and Annabeth had never been intimate because it was something that was absolutely unappealing to Percy. He didn't want to be with an omega. He wanted to be with an alpha. He wanted to be _cute_ for an alpha, hang off an alpha's arm, be taken care of and _pampered_ by an alpha. He wanted to take an alpha's cock, _an alpha's knot_. Since he was introduced to porn by an overly invested Rachel, he had dreamed of such a thing. Taking an alpha's cock, being knotted and then _praised_ by his alpha for being good and taking it so well, was exactly what he wanted. Omegas always got pampered and praised and cherished. Alphas were expected to _do_ the pampering and praising and cherishing and protecting and fighting. Percy was really done fighting. He just wanted to curl together and be a stay-at-home dad. But alphas didn't _do_ that. Alphas worked and provided, omegas got to stay home with the children.

Sure, nowadays it was all 'progressive' and the US even allowed alpha/alpha and omega/omega couples to get legally mated and alphas could take time out for the children too, but they were sneered at for that. Like it made them _weak_ , or something.

Percy just wished he were an omega, then he could just approach another alpha, he could have what he _wants_. Sure. He could approach other alphas. There were even alpha bars, but... alphas seemed to look for other alphas to have the fight for dominance and that kick in bed. Percy didn't want to fight for dominance, he just wanted to _submit_. He had been with a couple alphas, they had just sneered at him and told him that if they'd want that in bed, they'd fuck an omega.

Percy knew, deep down he knew, that he would never find someone who'd want _him_ as a mate. And even more so he knew he'd never get the alpha he wanted. The alpha he had been really in love with for a year now. Deeply fallen in love with. Completely hopelessly in love.

Nico di Angelo. The boy from the 30s. There was _no way_ an alpha who had been raised in that time and age would see another alpha as a potential mate. And that's not even bringing their complicated history into this, because there was no way _Nico_ would see _Percy_ as a potential mate.

"You coming with us?", asked Piper curiously.

"Mh?", grunted Percy confused, torn out of his thoughts.

"Dinner, Percy", sighed Annabeth fondly. "We're going to get dinner together."

"Ah. Uhm. No. I'm not... hungry", replied Percy with a sheepish grin. "I think I'll head to my room for a nap or so and I'll order in later. But you girls have fun."

No, Percy had different plans. With Nico gone for a couple more hours, Percy would have the room to himself for some fun. He _was_ very horny, very often. And the past two days of waking up next to Nico, sleeping in a bed covered in Nico's scent and seeing Nico half-naked at the beach were _not_ helpful when it came to preventing boners. Having expected to get a single room, Percy had brought himself some toys for night-time fun. So far, he had not had a chance to masturbate in peace because someone was constantly around. Now was the perfect opportunity. And if he didn't take care of himself now, he was so going to jump Nico the next time the Italian would come out of a shower with only a towel around his waist. Percy groaned at the mental image.

Nico, dripping water running down his chest, those nice abs he had gained over the past two years. Nico had grown up to become a strong and absolutely delicious alpha. The kind omegas fawned over. They kept flirting with Nico, trying to make him notice them, but so far, Nico had never even acknowledged any of the courting attempts. It was like he was _immune_ or something. Asexual...? Honestly, Percy really didn't know, but part of him was glad, because the thought of Nico actually being with someone else sort of broke something inside of Percy? He knew it was an alpha's natural possessiveness. He felt possessive over Nico, even though he had no right to...

Sighing, he locked the door behind himself and stripped on his way over to the bed. He knelt down on the bed and bent over to check the very bottom of his bag. Getting the long, black box out, he opened it. Inside was his treasure. A knotting dildo. But not just any old knotting dildo. It had an inflatable knot, so he could actually pretend the alpha fucking him was knotting him. Most knotting dildos already came with a fully sized knot. This was more fun. And he was very slowly working his way up to taking the _full_ size of the knot. So far, he had been able to take half of it.

He was getting better. Alphas weren't physically equipped for that kind of penetration. It had taken Percy months to work up from fingering himself to small plugs and dildos before he could even _take_ the alpha-sized dildo. Alphas were generally well-endowed. Very well-endowed. By now, he had no problem taking the alpha-sized dildo and was working on taking the knot.

Because _if_ he ever found an alpha, he wanted to be good for them. Wanted to earn their praise for taking the cock and knot so well. He wanted to be properly fucked and knotted, like only omegas could. Betas and alphas weren't meant to take a knot, but Percy was _determined_ – and he had always been criticized for his stubbornness, so there was that.

For now, he needed to get some of the pent-up tension out of his body. Taking a deep breath, he sat down on the bed so his ass was sticking up in the air, placing a pillow beneath himself for more comfort and for clawing-into. Once he was fully comfortable, he started lubing his thick dildo and his fingers up. He started with his fingers, slowly easing two in at once. There was no problem with that, he had been training himself to take far bigger intruders. Scissoring himself open, he used his other hand to bring the dildo up to his hole. Holding it open with his fingers, he eased the dildo into himself. It was so thick, he loved it. He couldn't touch fingers around the girth and he was _proud_ that he was able to take that in. It hadn't been that long since he hadn't been able to fit two fingers in without it burning and aching. Biting his lips hard, he pushed more of the dildo in.

It wasn't just its girth that was impressive; it's length was too. Ten inches in length. Licking his lips slowly, Percy pushed the dildo in inch by inch, his eyes falling close in bliss.

Once his eyes were closed, he dove right into the fantasies. The images of Nico at the beach, when they had played beach ball yesterday, sweaty Nico only in his swim-shorts. Waking up this morning with Nico's face only inches apart from him, so peaceful and cute.

Nico was _so_ hot and cute and... _strong_. He had seen Nico carry Hazel on his shoulders yesterday when Hazel had gone against Piper on Jason's shoulders. Nico had trained a lot over the past two years and presenting, fully coming into his born alpha-right, had done him good. He gained more muscles, had a growth spurt, his face had sharpened up some.

Percy couldn't help but wonder... Wonder what Nico looked like without all of his clothes. How big Nico's cock and knot were. What they'd feel like. In Percy's hand. In Percy's mouth. In Percy's _ass_. And that new strength of Nico's, he could totally manhandle Percy.

Percy moaned at the mental picture. Naked Nico, pinning him to the bed. He'd very willingly open his legs wide, invite him in. He gasped strangled as he pushed more and more of the dildo into himself, imagining it to be Nico. Nico fucking him. Nico praising him for taking it so well.

"Ye—es", mewled Percy softly, pushing the dildo in fully. "Ni—ico. Nico, please. I, ah, I can take it. I—I trained well so I could take you. Hng. I'm all yours, please fuck me."

"T... Trained? What does _trained_ mean?"

/break\

Going hiking with Reyna and Jason might just have been the worst choice Nico had made in _a while_. The two praetors had just been friends too long, were too attuned to each other. Once on a competition everything else faded from their minds. Nico had fun, for a little while, but after an hour, it just became increasingly more annoying, so he excused himself and went straight to his hotel-room through the shadows, leaving Reyna and Jason to pout like puppies.

"Ni—ico", was what greeted him, just his name, drawn out in a soft voice.

At first, Nico thought Percy was hurt and needed help. He was instantly alert. Then, he rounded the corner from the small hallway to stand in their bedroom. In front of their bed. And Percy was on the bed, on his knees, ass high in the air, one hand working an _obscenely large_ dildo into his hole. The whole room smelt heavily of alpha-arousal, but also sweet like strawberries – the lube.

Nico, please", whimpered Percy, pushing more of the dildo into himself. "I, ah, I can take it. I—I trained well so I could take you. Hng. I'm all yours, please fuck me."

Nico's brain needed a second. Percy. On _their_ bed. Naked. Working a dildo into his ass and dirty talking about wanting Nico to fuck him. That was it. He had stepped into a parallel-world. Shadow-traveling now officially worked as portals into other universes! Amazing.

"T... Trained? What does _trained_ mean?", squeaked Nico out.

Percy on the bed froze. His eyes snapped open and he stared wide-eyed and utterly horrified at Nico, but he didn't move at all, hand still on the dildo, hole fluttering around said sex-toy. Nico's eyes darkened. Percy gulped hard, still not moving. Then, something in Percy snapped – most likely realization had set in – and he scrambled, trying to pull the lube-slick dildo out, but slipping on the wet surface. He accidentally hit the button on the flat side and the dildo started inflating at the base.

"W—What is _that_?", sputtered Nico a bit horrified as he watched.

"F—Fuck", hissed Percy. "Knotting function. Did _not_ mean to—aah—activate it. Shit."

"...K... Knotting... f—function...", muttered Nico, slowly sitting down on a chair.

Percy moaned and buried his face in the pillow in embarrassment. He managed to grab the sheets and at the very least regain some dignity by covering himself up. Well. He pulled it over his head.

"Percy", stated Nico with a frown. "Stop hiding. Percy. We... We should... talk about this."

"No—o", groaned Percy. "You were supposed to be gone for at least five more hours! You're not _here_. So I'll just... stay under the blanket until you're gone again and then we pretend this never happened at all. There. That's what we'll do."

Nico glowered at that. Percy was _so stubborn._ But there was absolutely no way that Nico was just going to leave and forget that his long-time love was masturbating while thinking about him.

"Perseus", growled Nico, putting as much alpha into his voice as possible. " _Stop hiding_. Sit up. Look at me. _Explain_ yourself to me. _Right now_."

He never really used his alpha-voice; alphas who used it on betas and omegas were just dickheads who thought they were superior. And alphas who used it on each other were just in the middle of a dick-measuring contest. But he needed Percy to know he was being serious. And much to his surprise, Percy _whimpered_ and slowly sat up, the blanket wrapped around his shoulders as he pouted at Nico. There was a pleasant blush on Percy's cheeks.

"...So I'm a freak and you know now. Enough talking?", muttered Percy flatly.

"Freak?", repeated Nico with a confused frown.

Percy gritted his teeth and gave Nico his most defiant glare. "Yes. An alpha who wants an alpha's knot. _I know_. I've been _sneered at_ enough by others already. I—I just never wanted _you_ to... to... I really like you _a lot_ and I never wanted you to see me as some kind of freak!"

He looked so bitter and his eyes were shining with unshed tears. Nico's frown deepened as he got up and walked over to the bed. Percy averted his eyes, looking angry. Cupping Percy's cheek, Nico made the other alpha look up at him in utter defiance.

"You are _not_ a freak", growled Nico, his alpha-voice coming through again. "Whoever told you that, I want to _slit_ their throats. You're not a freak. You're not. Being into alphas isn't bad. It's not illegal – believe me, I checked. I've been reading up on this."

"It's not", muttered Percy softly. "But alphas who want to be with alphas expect something _different_. They don't want an alpha who wants to be an omega."

Nico's eyebrows wandered very high up on his forehead. "Omega?"

Percy blushed and ducked his head. "I mean. I just... I like the role of omegas. The... traditional one. The idea of... being spoiled and cherished like that. Like Frank and Hazel treat Leo. Like Reyna worships Annabeth. Like Jason is at Piper's beck and call. I... I wanna..." Percy paused, worrying his lip nervously, hands pawing at the blanket. "I wanna get _fucked_. And _knotted_. A—And..."

"And be praised for it?", guessed Nico, eyes soft. "Be _good_ for your alpha?"

" _Yes_ ", breathed Percy out, slowly looking up at Nico with flushed cheeks. "And I've gotten so much _shit_ for it from the alphas I... I tried to be with. They'd just bark at me and tell me that if they wanted some delicate flower, they'd pick up an omega. I'm an alpha. So I can't be _delicate_."

Nico frowned and, without thinking about it, he leaned in and kissed Percy. "You can be delicate. You did so much for everyone and for this world. You _deserve_ to be pampered. And cherished. And valued. You deserve to have someone you could be... delicate with."

"Y—You just... k—kissed me", muttered Percy doe-eyed.

"Because I wanted to do this literally _for years_ ", grunted Nico. "And I genuinely don't care what you want in bed. I'd love you if you'd never want to have any kind of sex. I'd do anything to be with you, I'd be ready to bottom to be with you, but if... if you'd actually _prefer_ to bottom? Yeah, that... that sounds _amazing_. I love you, Percy. I love you so much. I'd want to cherish and pamper you for the rest of my life, just... tell you how amazing and beautiful and _good_ you are, every single day forever. I love you, Percy. You're not a freak, you're absolutely perfect. And every alpha who didn't immediately see that, who wasn't _eternally_ grateful and _incredibly_ turned-on by the idea of getting to fuck you? They must all be absolutely out of their mind."

It was cute to watch how Percy's cheeks turned darker and darker the longer Nico talked. "You... You mean it? You'd... You actually love me? You'd actually want to... to..."

"To _fuck you_?", supplied Nico, eyebrows raised. "I'll show you, if you don't believe me."

Percy's eyes widened ridiculously and his cheeks were aflame. "Y—You... We? _Now_?"

With a smirk on his lips did Nico shrug. "I mean. You're turned-on. I'm turned on. You were just in the middle of something. I've wanted to be with you for _so many years_ now. And if it takes me fucking you to show you that I'm serious, that I genuinely want all of you..."

Licking his lips, Percy reached out and pulled Nico into a kiss. Nico stumbled at that, falling onto the bed and crashing against Percy. Knocked back by that, Percy found himself on his back. Blushing brightly, Percy looked up at Nico. The other alpha was just as flushed by now.

"Do you want that?", asked Nico softly. "If you say no, then I'll leave right now."

"I... I want you", whispered Percy back pleadingly, shyly opening his legs.

"Okay", grinned Nico and sat up to strip down. "Okay. We're... doing this."

Percy blinked slowly as he watched Nico. And then the last piece of clothing fell to the floor and he actually caught sight of Nico's cock. It was longer than Percy's toy, leaving Percy to gape at it. Only when Nico snorted in amusement did Percy snap out of it and stiffened for a moment. So Nico thought this was funny? Had he not meant it after all?

"You're literally drooling", chuckled Nico fondly and ran his thumb over Percy's chin. "Are you _that_ hungry for my cock?" There was a wicked gleam in his eyes and it became even more wicked when he brought his finger up to Percy's lips. "Come on, lick it off. Messy little _omega_."

Percy whimpered, the smallest and most broken sound. "N—Nico..."

Nico pushed his thumb more firmly against Percy's lips. "What? You said it yourself. You want to be treated like an omega, right? You want to be _my_ omega. Now _lick it off, omega_."

Percy shuddered and whimpered again before he greedily wrapped his lips around Nico's thumb, sucking it in and licking it. Nico groaned at the feeling, cock jerking. This was way hotter than he had ever thought. He'd never thought Percy would be into this. Heck, he'd never thought _he'd_ be into this. But having Percy as _his_? That was the hottest thing imaginable. Distractedly, he pulled the blanket away with his free hand and smacked Percy's flank lightly.

"Spread your legs more for me, babe", ordered Nico, voice rough and breathing heavy. "Want me to properly fuck you, so you have to let me get to your hole." Percy whined softly and spread his legs, looking utterly embarrassed. "What? Are you... I—Is this too much? I should stop talking."

"No. I'm not...", muttered Percy, covering his face. "I'm embarrassed by _how turned on_ I am by this. By... By what you say. Oh gods, it's even better than anything _I_ ever came up when masturbating."

Nico spotted a dopey grin at that and leaned in to kiss Percy's cheek. "Good little omega." Percy whimpered again and it turned into loud moaning as Nico reached down to play with the toy inside of Percy, fuck it into him to loosen him up some more. "Such a _greedy_ little omega though. Want me to fuck you so badly. Trained your needy little hole for me, mh? Such a good little omega, wanted to be all ready for my cock and for my knot, so you'll fit me like a sleeve."

The whimper spilling from Percy's lips broke off and he started clawing at the sheets. Laughing softly, Nico flipped Percy over and propped him up into the position Percy had been in when Nico had found him. Being manhandled made Percy whine again. Smiling, Nico kissed Percy's shoulder-blade before pressing the button Percy had accidentally pressed earlier. Slowly, the dildo's knot deflated and Nico could pull it out. Percy's hole was gaping open for him and Percy gladly stuck his ass out even more. Slowly, Nico grabbed the lube and poured a more than generous amount over his own cock and then some more over Percy's hole, just to make sure.

"Gonna take me so well, aren't you?", whispered Nico reassuringly as he lined up with Percy's hole and carefully started pushing in. "So—o tight. Gripping me so well. Tight, little omega."

His one hand was running up and down Percy's thigh, the other grabbed Percy's cock, feeling the heavy weight of the other alpha's dick, jerking him off quick-paced while fucking him very slowly. Under the praise and the feeling of, for the first time, being penetrated by an actual fleshy dick attached to an actual alpha, Percy was the first time to come. Nico grasped Percy by the base of his dick, providing resistance for Percy's forming knot while Nico felt his own orgasm building up.

"Think you can take my knot?", asked Nico teasingly, nibbling Percy's neck.

"Knot me, please, I—I can take it, I _can_ , please", begged Percy, clawing at the sheets.

And Nico couldn't disobey that sweet begging. Moaning, Nico came inside of Percy, knotting the other alpha. They stayed like that, Percy on all four and Nico behind him, until Nico's knot was fully formed. Percy tensed beneath him, not used to an actual alpha-knot. Gasping, both of them collapsed on the bed as soon as Percy relaxed, Nico kissing Percy's neck.

"So good for me", whispered Nico gently. "I love you _so much_."

"Good", sighed Percy with a smile. "But damn am I relieved I accidentally pressed that button earlier, because I kinda never took a _full_ knot on that dildo before..."

"P—Percy", sputtered Nico wide-eyed, leaning over to look at Percy. "That's _dangerous_. I could have hurt you! Why would you... Urgh. You're going to drive me crazy, Jackson."

Percy looked at him with the kicked-kitten eyes. "I'm sorry? I just... _really_ wanted your knot. I..."

Nico sighed and shook his head. "You're... alright? Yes? You're not hurt? I didn't..."

"You didn't hurt me, Nico", promised Percy, kissing the other alpha. "It... It feels absolutely _amazing_. Better than anything I've ever pictured. You feel _so good_ inside of me, Nico. This... This is all I wanted for a long time... _you_. Not just your dick or knot. You."

The smile on Nico's face was downright blinding. Returning said smile, Percy snuggling up to his newly acquired boyfriend and alpha, slowly closing his eyes. The last thing he felt before falling asleep was Nico pressing a gentle kiss to his neck.

/break\

Percy winced, even after having eaten nectar and ambrosia upon waking up, his ass was still sore. More than sore. Nico's dick had just been too much and his knot was more than Percy had expected. He blinked when he was being pulled down onto the blanket so he was laying on his side. Nico placed a loving kiss on his lips, looking directly at him.

"How about you just sprawl out and tan today, love?", suggested Nico.

"I wanted to get an ice", muttered Percy with a pout.

He had just managed to get up to go and get himself an ice when Nico had pulled him down again. With a determined look on his face did Nico get up and leave, just to return five minutes later with a cone with three scoops of blue ice-cream. Blinking slowly, Percy sat up and accepted the ice.

"...You... didn't have to go and get it for me", pointed Percy out.

"You're my boyfriend. You're in pain because of me. You are wonderful. The least I can do is get you your damn blue sweets", huffed Nico and sat down behind Percy, carefully pulling him close and kissing his neck. "You're _mine_. I'm your alpha now. I get to provide for you. Right?"

Percy blushed and ducked his head, hiding the giant smile behind his ice-cream as his heart fluttered wildly. Nico wanted him, as he was. Wanted to offer him what Percy was craving.

"Gods, I love you so much, Nico", whispered Percy softly, craning his neck to kiss him.

" _Finally_!", exclaimed Leo as he flopped down next to them. "Seriously, Annabeth and Piper were about two days from just locking the two of you into your room until you fessed up."

"So. How did it happen? Who confessed first?", asked Piper excitedly.

And within moments, everyone was gathered around them and Nico and Percy found themselves faced with an awkward situation. Jason in particular looked like a greedy vulture.

"Tell me! Did Nico buy you flowers and chocolate and woo you?", asked Jason.

"Or did you finally burst and tell him?", wanted Annabeth to know.

"Actually, Nico came back to our room unexpectedly while I was masturbating", drawled Percy, cheeks red. "And that's the _romantic_ tale of how I confessed. By moaning his name."

"...You need to think up a better story for when your kids ask how dad and daddy got together", pointed Reyna out. "One that's a bit more... PG."

Nico grunted in agreement, ears on fire as he stared at his boyfriend. " _Really_? You couldn't have lied? Made something up on the spot? You had to say the actual truth...?"

Percy shrugged and pecked Nico's lips. "Not much of a liar, babe."

_~*~ The End ~*~_

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this was a curious request from RosettaRoseburn on FFNet! I know I keep saying I won't write alpha!Percy, but this was an interesting turn. I'm definitely sticking with omega!Percy but it was a nice experiment. ;3


End file.
